Verrückt
Verrückt (pol. Szaleństwo) – druga mapa trybu Zombie, występująca w Call of Duty: World at War (Map Pack 1), Call of Duty: Black Ops (Rezurrection) i Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Zombies Chronicles). Opis Akcja rozgrywa tuż po II wojny światowej w Berlinie, w palącym się budynku sanatorium "Wittenau", placówce Grupy 935, gdzie gracze skazani są na walkę z hordami nazistowskich zombie. Jest to niewielka mapa, chociaż względem Nacht der Untoten znacznie większa. Zombie otrzymali wyższą SI i już w niższych rundach potrafią biegać z bardzo dużą prędkością. Verrückt wprowadza nowy standard rozgrywki, w którym należy użyć włącznika zasilania, aby zasilić inne nowe funkcje i jednocześnie ułatwić sobie grę. Wśród tych funkcji pojawiają się maszyny Perk-a-Cola, czyli automaty z atutami. Na mapie znajdują się cztery a są nimi: Quick Revive – szybsza reanimacja powalonych graczy; Juggernog – większa wytrzymałość gracza na ataki zombie; Double Tap Root Beer – większa szybkostrzelność broni; Speed Cola – szybsze przeładowanie broni. Poza tym pojawiają się elektryczne pułapki, które potrafią zabić przechodzących przez nie zombie i nieposiadających Juggernoga graczy. Pod względem uzbrojenia także nastąpiły drobne zmiany. Na ścianach można kupić kilka nowych broni w tym miny skaczące. Ponadto skrzynka losująca może wylosować misia i w ten sposób przenieść się w zupełnie inne miejsce na mapie. Wersja Black Ops W wersji Call of Duty Black Ops zostało wprowadzonych kilka zmian. Modele, w tym zombie, otrzymały odświeżone tekstury, a gracze mają możliwość wcielenia się w cztery oryginalne postacie Tanka Dempseya, Nikołaja Belińskiego, Takeo Masakiego i Edwarda Richtofena. Zombie nie potrafią tak szybko biegać, jak miało to miejsce w World at War, co nie oznacza, że nie stanowią już zagrożenia. Skrzynka losująca także uległa zmianie. W tej wersji losuje jedynie bronie występujące w tej części serii włącznie z Krzykiem Zimy i Małpką z talerzami. Ponadto w jednym z pomieszczeń na mapie pojawił się Mule Kick, a wśród power-upów znajduje się również Carpenter. Springfield natomiast został zastąpiony bronią Kar98k. Wersja Black Ops III Verrückt pojawia się w Call of Duty: Black Ops III jako część dodatku Zombies Chronicles. Mapa charakteryzuje się nowymi teksturami, detalami i usprawnioną SI przeciwników. Ponadto wszystkie bronie na ścianach zostały wymienione na odpowiedniki dostępne w grze. Dotyczy to również skrzynki losującej, w której, znany z wersji Black Ops, Krzyk Zimy zastąpiony został przez Wunderwaffe DG-2. Mało tego na mapie pojawiły się automaty GobbleGum a nawet maszyna Der Wunderfizz, dzięki której gracze mogą wylosować do czterech z ośmiu atutów. Po aktualizacji przywrócono na ściany MP40 i STG-44 oraz wymieniono pistolet startowy MR6 na M1911. Pomieszczenia Pomieszczenie identyfikacji zwłok Pomieszczenie identyfikacji zwłok jest jednym z pomieszczeń startowych, w których gracz może rozpocząć rozgrywkę. Zombie odradzają się na zewnątrz budynku i próbują dostać się do wewnątrz przez znajdujące się tam cztery barykady. Na ścianach gracz może nabyć Springfield (w wersji Black Ops Kar98k) oraz M1 Garand. Naprzeciw tej drugiej stoi pierwsza maszyna Perk-a-Cola, jaką jest Quick Revive. Ponadto znajdują się tam troje drzwi. Pierwsze z nich wymagają włączenia zasilania i prowadzą do pomieszczenia dla personelu. Pozostałe kosztują 750 punktów. Jedne otwierają niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym można kupić BAR z dwójnogiem, a drugie kierują gracza do obszaru 1-5. W wersji Black Ops III do pomieszczenia dodano automat GobbleGum, a także wymieniono M1 Garand na RK5, Springfield/Kar98k na Sheiva i BAR na Bootlegger. Obszar 1-5 – parter Parter obszaru 1-5 to średniej wielkości pomieszczenie z trzema barykadami. Na ścianach można kupić trzy bronie: Thompsona, Stielhandgranate oraz Dubeltówkę, za którą można znaleźć miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Dalej znajdują się schody a na nich szczątki, które prowadzą gracza na piętro obszaru 1-5. Kosztują one 1000 punktów. W wersjach Black Ops i Black Ops III obok nich stoi Mule Kick. W wersji Black Ops III ponadto wymieniono dubeltówkę na KRM-262, Thompsona na L-CAR 9 i Stielhandgranate na granaty odłamkowe. Obszar 1-5 – piętro Piętro obszaru 1-5 jest nieco większe od parteru i zawiera taką samą ilość barykad. Znajdują się tam bronie na ścianach: BAR z dwójnogiem, Karabin okopowy M1897 i miny skaczące; nowa funkcja, jaką jest elektryczna pułapka oraz kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi prowadzące do pokoju. W wersji Black Ops III przy schodach ustawiono automat GobbleGum. Zamiast karabinu okopowego M1897 można kupić Vesper. BAR wymieniono na ICR-1, a miny skaczące na miny pułapki. Pokój Pokój to niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym znajduje się jedna barykada. Na jednej ze ścian można kupić Dubeltówkę ze ściętą lufą i uchwytem na drugiej Stielhandgranate a pod trzecią stoi druga maszyna Perk-a-Cola, Speed Cola. Znajdujące się tam drzwi prowadzą do kuchni i kosztują 1000 punktów. W wersji Black Ops III na miejscu dubeltówki znalazł się HVK-30, a zamiast Stielhandgranate są granaty odłamkowe. Kuchnia Kuchnia jest małym, niezbyt ciekawym pomieszczeniem. Nie ma tam żadnej broni, maszyny Perk-a-Cola czy innej funkcji z wyjątkiem jednej barykady i kosztujących 750 punktów drzwi prowadzących do pomieszczenia z prądem. Pomieszczenie tylko dla personelu Pomieszczenie tylko dla personelu jest drugim z pomieszczeń startowych, w którym gracz może rozpocząć rozgrywkę. Podobnie jak w pomieszczeniu identyfikacji zwłok zombie dostają się do gracza czterema barykadami. Na ścianach można kupić natomiast Kar98k, Gewehr 43 oraz Stielhandgranate. Pod jedną ze ścian stoi trzecia maszyna Perk-a-Cola, Juggernog, w pobliżu której znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Za wyjście z pomieszczenia odpowiadają wspomniane w pierwszym punkcie drzwi oraz kosztujące 750 punktów szczątki, prowadzące na piętro. W wersji Black Ops III wymieniono Kar98k na Sheiva, Gewehr 43 na RK5 i Stielhandgranate na granaty odłamkowe. Co więcej przed schodami pojawił się automat GobbleGum. Piętro Piętro jest to średnie, lecz ciasne pomieszczenie. Zombie dostają się tam przez dwie barykady. Obok jednej z nich znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Dalej można spotkać elektryczną pułapkę oraz czwartą maszynę Perk-a-Cola, Double Tap Root Beer. Na ścianach można kupić Dubeltówkę, MP40, miny skaczące oraz Stielhandgranate. Do następnego pomieszczenia można się dostać przez kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi. W wersji Black Ops III zastąpiono dubeltówkę przez KRM-262, miny skaczące przez miny pułapki i Stielhandgranate przez granaty odłamkowe. Przy tych ostatnich pojawił się również automat GobbleGum. Przed aktualizacją MP40 był zastąpiony przez Pharo. Toalety Pomieszczenie podobne to poprzedniego. Znajdują się w nim dwie barykady, a na ścianie można kupić STG-44 oraz Karabin okopowy M1897. Ostatnie, kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi prowadzą do pomieszczenia z prądem. Obok nich natomiast znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. W wersji Black Ops III zamiast karabinu okopowego można kupić Kuda, a zamiast Stielhandgranate – granaty odłamkowe. Tuż naprzeciwko miejsca na skrzynkę losującą postawiono maszynę Der Wunderfizz. Przed aktualizacją zamiast STG-44 można było kupić KN-44. Pomieszczenie z prądem Pomieszczenie z prądem to niewielkie pomieszczenie, do którego próbują się dostać obie drużyny. Znajduje się tam bowiem włącznik zasilania, naprzeciwko którego pojawia się skrzynka losująca. Ponadto można tam spotkać jedną barykadę. W wersji Black Ops III w rogu pomieszczenia znalazł się automat GobbleGum. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *To pierwsza mapa w trybie zombie gdzie pojawiają się pułapki, zasilanie i perki. *To pierwsza mapa w trybie zombie gdzie skrzynka losująca może zostać przeniesiona. *Na tej mapie jest sekretna piosenka, zwana Lullaby of a Dead Man. Żeby ją włączyć, należy spuścić wodę w toalecie 3 razy. *Na tej mapie w wersji Black Ops miały występować piekielne psy. *W World At War na środku mapy, pod fontanną znajduje się karabin MG42, z którego można strzelać do zombie (nie można ustawiać MG42 tak, by strzelał do zombie, które podchodzą do barykad). Także pod pomieszczeniem z Quick Revive znajdują się 4 rzędy karabinów: BAR, FG42, MG42, i Browning M1919, z których można strzelać, ale nie można zabić żadnego zombie. Aby dostać się w oba miejsca, należy użyć komendy noclip. *Ta mapa jest uważana za najtrudniejszą w Call of Duty: World at War. *W pokoju z aktywatorem prądu, tuż za teksturami można znaleźć pobrudzony znak "Uwaga Zombie". Jednak aby się tam dostać, trzeba użyć komendy noclip. *To pierwsza mapa, w której postacie mogą mówić. *To druga mapa, w której akcja rozgrywa się w Niemczech. *To pierwsza mapa, w której zombie mogą atakować gracza przy barykadzie. *W pomieszczeniu tylko dla personelu można włączyć piłę. *Jeśli się dobrze przypatrzeć, można zauważyć cieknącą krew pod stołem. Może to świadczyć o tym, że krew jest świeża. *To pierwsza mapa w której można kupić miny skaczące. *W wersji mapy z World At War istnieje błąd pozwalający na dobranie sobie dodatkowej liczby broni. W Black Ops nie ma takiej możliwości. *Jeśli w wersji z World At War w odpowiedniej kolejności otworzymy drzwi do pokoju z atutem Speed Cola, to przez okno pokoju z tym atutem nie będą wchodziły zombie. *W rejonie pomieszczenia z Quick Revive można usłyszeć krzyki. *Nieraz żołnierze mogą powiedzieć "For Pvt. Pyle" (tłum. "Za Szeregowego Pyle'a"), który zginął w pierwszej misji kampanii World of War. *Tak jak na Shi No Numa na mapie Verrückt miały występować psy, o czym świadczy niewykorzystana w plikach gry muzyka. *Niektóre elementy budynku mają podobne struktury, jak azyl w misji Stalowe koło. *Nazwa mapy może nawiązywać do szybkości biegu zombie. *Na piętrze obszaru 1-5, na balkonie, obok jednej z barykad, wisi ostrzeżenie z napisem: "Warnung! Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." (tłum. "Ostrzeżenie! Dzieci bez nadzoru będą bezzwłocznie sprzedane do cyrku."). *W polskiej wersji mapa pierwotnie nazywała się "Sanatorium dla obłąkanych zombie", jednak została później zmieniona na "Zombie Verruckt" Galeria asylum_start_q.png|Pomieszczenie identyfikacji zwłok asylum_obszar_1-5_parter.png|Obszar 1-5 – parter asylum_obszar_1-5_pietro_1.png|Obszar 1-5 – piętro asylum_obszar_1-5_pietro_2.png|Obszar 1-5 – piętro (balkon) asylum_pokoj.png|Pokój asylum_kuchnia.png|Kuchnia asylum_start_j_1.png|Pomieszczenie tylko dla personelu (pierwsza część) asylum_start_j_2.png|Pomieszczenie tylko dla personelu (druga część) asylum_pietro_1.png|Piętro asylum_pietro_2.png|Piętro (balkon) asylum_toalety_2.png|Toalety asylum toaleta 2.png|Toalety (z drugiej strony) asylum_prad.png|Pomieszczenie z prądem Verruckt_zombie_1.jpg|Sprintujące zombie Pomieszczenie.png|Mało znane pomieszczenie Mało_znane_pomieszczenie_od_środka.PNG|Mało znane pomieszczenie od środka Verruckt_zombie_2.jpg|Verrückt, Zombie CoDWaW_2012-10-13_23-22-11-49.jpg|Verrückt WAWVerruckt.png en:Verrückt Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III